pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Rt/Me Vengeful Farmer
Mesmer Would it be possible to adapt this build for use as a Me/Rt, and put any remaining points in Fast Casting? Although you wouldn't be able to use Ritualist runes, you could use Mesmer Runes to raise Illusion Magic. More farmable enemies By adding Resilient Weapon, this build can easily farm the Undead Rangers outside Bergen in hard mode. Since these guys can drop max dead bows, sephis axes, and brute swords(plus a ton of runes, a fair amount of dyes, and occasional ranger tomes and lockpicks), it's not a bad place to farm. It can also farm most other types of undead out there but other groups require a little more careful aggro management, and the rangers are by far the fastest and easiest group to kill. Also works on the hard mode tengu out there as long as you leave the ele boss alone. Do NOT try to fight the ettins though, their damage is really high, even a single one will kill you before you kill him unless you bring some way to shutdown his heal sig, and attacking a group of them is just a quick form of suicide. Aside from that, you can also farm the hard mode insects(including Hassin Softshell, if you want to take to time to fight him) and fanged ibogas(you'll probably want Resilient Weapon here too) outside Sunspear Great Hall. While it's not as generally profitable as some other areas, it does give you a chance to get max tribal shields, sun and moon shields, broadblade scimitars, and various other items that are fairly rare outside of the Istan areas. DKS01 15:39, 15 May 2007 (CEST) I prefer the elite duplicate of vengeful weapon. Better to spam both those for gain and damage for bosses IMO. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 11:35, 24 May 2007 (CEST) :Yeah but you can't target them specifically, so they'll be intercepted by mobs a lot. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 12:58, 14 June 2007 (EDT) By bring "Elemental Protection" u can also farm all the plants and skales outside Sunspear Great Hall with the insects and this way u get to 2 chests and more sunspear points buy killing the plant boss also.(takes time) It takes about 40 min and u get about 4000 gold excluding the upgrade u can salvage form the golds that gets droped.--Riftafelian 19:31, 7 July 2007 (CEST) :What bout farming the Luxon assassins outside of Zos Shivros Channel in that quest, (can't remember the excact name, The Halycon Job I think), in Hard Mode, can testing be done to find out if that farming area is viable.Thomas Malakier 20:25, 23 July 2007 (CEST) Can i use this build well without sympathetic visage? I dont have Prophecies...... :Depends on what you're farming, honestly. DKS01 04:01, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Whats that suppose to mean? What can i farm without sympathetic visage?218.186.11.2 05:06, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::You can farm spiders outside Sunspear Hall in Hard Mode. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 10:41, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :::Aye, can farm pretty much anything outside Sunspear Hall without Visage. Can also kill Craw Stonereap without it. DKS01 10:20, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Craw Stonereap Can you give me some pointers on farming him in both normal and hard mode I'm having problems with it.130.13.238.169 05:11, 13 August 2007 (CEST) :Start by attacking him with your staff, don't actually get within aggro range. If done properly(ie, by keeping him at wand range, and not getting withing casting range of him), he'll never cast anything on you, and will just use his normal attack. And with VwK up and spamming Vengeful Weapon you'll outheal his normal attacks. Sometimes he's too close to the ele boss, if this happens rezone and try again. DKS01 06:28, 13 August 2007 (CEST) Thank you, Also though having troubles getting to him on hard mode. 130.13.238.169 07:35, 13 August 2007 (CEST) grab the kurzick blessing makes it really easy 71.201.119.247 how do you even get to this boss in hard mode, the mob before him slaughters me.24.47.18.113 05:20, 2 September 2007 (CEST) :Depends on the makeup of the mob. If there's rits there, rezone and try again. If its just war and ranger it's doable. DKS01 07:03, 8 September 2007 (CEST) just a thought why not also add clumsiness ?? since youve invested quite a bit into illusions low recharge and fair ammount of dmg--Iwan13talk 23:56, 17 August 2007 (CEST) - The Energy cost is too much. it wont work Salani Pippip why would he be listed as a farmable boss, i mean he doesnt drop a green so there would be no real point Lithos Soldier 05:54, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :Dunno if you can farm him in HM or not, but if you can, I guess you could farm him for elite ranger tomes... DKS01 04:20, 21 September 2007 (CEST) Mantra of Resolve Tried this build and it works great... Want to point out for farming kepkhet, mantra of resolve is NOT optional... if you dont take it prepare to die a lot :I killed Kepkhet without MoR and didn't die once. Only farmed her twice though, as she dropped her green the second try. DKS01 04:18, 21 September 2007 (CEST) Farming Hard Mode Vermin Farming Hard Mode Vermin works like a charm with this build. (Although a few changes) I use Arcane Echo, ,VWK ,Physical Resistance ,Resilient Weapon And thats basically all you'll need. Other skills may be useful, but those are the primary. I also use Ghost Forge insignia's, which give +15 armor while under effect of a weapon spell. First use Arcane Echo and VWK and then Physical resistance. Wait about 5-10 seconds and cast Resilient weapon. (If you cast to early you'll probably be knocked down and interupted)And use whatever else you want. This will be very hard to use when fighting more then 4 enemies, because it takes longer and you cant afford that with the cooldowns for both Arcane Echo and VWK after awhile. Stefans 05:44, 13 November 2007 (CET) sometimes you get interupted and owned. 88.110.40.150 11:00, 22 February 2008 (EST) EotN? Can this farm anything in EotN with any success? I just got my character to Level 20 today so I haven't had a chance to try anything short of the Charr armies outside of Gunnar's Hold with no success. FRRRRRRUNKIS! 10:33, 25 November 2007 (CET) Kephket Can you farm the kepkhet in hard mode, i know for a fact if you can you can make 1-3k per run, and a chance for her green to drop twice in the same run. I need help to make a varient of this build for that specific farm, help please ; )(Maxy Buildy 16:59, 9 December 2007 (CET)) Organization I think this page is starting to get pretty cluttered and I think it would be a good idea to organize the variants into their own pages (under Build:Rt/Me Vengeful Farmer). Good idea? @v 23:29, 9 December 2007 (CET) AV/SV I'm kind of a noob but can someone tell me the necessity of bringing ancestors/sypathetic visage in a farming build. I see those skills often but I don't know what they help with. :Generally Vesages are used to strip energy and adrenaline from mobs so the dont use more dangerous skills, for example if u are farming Warded on NM for Tanned Hide Squeres outside Altrum Ruins u would need Visages to strip teh Warriors from adrenaline so they dont use Devastating Blow to lock u in series of KDs. Another use for Vesages is when u go to farm HM with Fammine Ranger, this way when u strip all the Energy from your foes the will start taking enourmous ammounts of damage thx to their high energy regeneration (like they get to 0 energy, take dmg from Fammine, regain bit of nrg again which gets near premoutaly stripped back to 0 and they take Fammine dmg again and so on. [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 05:42, 27 December 2007 (EST) More profitable area. Which is the best place to take this build to? There's tons of areas but I wonder where is the best place. Rada Arashi 16:35, 10 January 2008 (EST) help plzzzz im trying to farm sskai's and geoffer's sword but their mobs kill be too fast. either im doing somthing wrong or the build isnt doing what it should. can someone pl help me?19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] 00:47, 20 January 2008 (EST) some more information will somone post the complete runes you need, and some more thourough tips on how to use the build yes i can do it but it seems that the foes are not dying before the 3 VwKs are done, yes i have +4 rest. (even though that was not on the equipment list). Such as when i try to farm Ssaki he deals 80+damage which you cannot negate with VwK. Thanks it would be very helpfulChanneledChaos 09:30, 26 January 2008 (EST)ChannledChaos Outdated This used to be the shit back in the day, but does anyone run this anymore?--[[User:Aesthetic|'AESTHE']][[User talk:Aesthetic|'T']]I :No 330 pwns this to pieces'19pxCross xXx Fire ' 09:30, 19 February 2008 (EST) jade brotherhood in hard mode I tried this with the standard build and got OWNED. fancy saying what varient you used to do this? PS: i still use this build, being old doesn't make it less useful! so WTF 88.110.40.150 10:49, 22 February 2008 (EST) : Maybe just take Physical Resistance? --Scareth 10:54, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::330 ftw'19pxCross xXx Fire ' 11:00, 24 February 2008 (EST)